Many components which are moving or which serve as stops are subjected to wear. Therefore there is a need to provide components that have the most advantageous wear characteristics possible. In addition, greater wear occurs if sufficient lubrication in the case of moved components, or sufficient damping in the case of stops is impossible. One pertinent example are devices for injecting fuel, in particular gasoline, since gasoline exhibits very poor lubricating properties. To provide the highest possible service life for gasoline injectors, for example, highly wear-resistant materials are used as a rule, which have the particular disadvantage of being very costly. As an alternative, it is also possible to use supplementary components, such as wear-resistant bushings or the like; however, this increases the number of parts as well as the production and installation costs. In this regard, cost-effective alternatives would thus be desirable, which could solve the wear problems without additional individual components and/or additional working steps.